knocking on heaven's door
by heytrisha
Summary: He missed Elliot; really, really missed him. That's all.


**title**: knocking on heaven's door  
**rating**: T  
**genre**: drama/angst

.

Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki

**notes**: I suggest you to listen to Lana Del Rey's song, **Bel Air**, when reading this story. thanks. ^^

* * *

The huge mansion was eeriely quiet, and Leo didn't even stop lurking around the rooms; picking all the hopes wasted and memories that rummaged around the dark corridors. The warm wool carpet felt like layers of snow on his bare feet, and he clutched his jas a few times with his numb fingers; all cold because of Elliot's death.

He didn't stop crying since that day; when Elliot was lied in pool of blood and Leo felt that the heaven he was build desperately crumbled into pieces. Leo even realized that the pillow he used felt wet now and had to be replaced—because it was soaked with tears.

Elliot's piano was still in music's room; alone and cold like a music notes that was being left on the middle of snow. Leo knew that he wasn't able to go there, because all the melody was gone along with Elliot's death, and the music notes were changed into an ode of farewell.

And when it was the eighth day since Elliot was gone—Leo was still lose his breath, and now he only waited in silence, waiting for the heaven's door that he was knocking quietly to be opened...

.

_—and met Elliot there.  
_

* * *

He didn't feel like he would really be able to kill Vincent when all this melancholy drama was ended—he never killed anyone before. But the way Vincent looked at him, inevitably, made Leo think of it again.

Leo knew that he was not a sentimental person, words escaped just effortlessly from him—sharp or not, like an arrow that was being released far too accurate. But when he looked at Vincent, silently he could feel anger for that man—because he was just too strange and careless of the world in the same time.

Leo couldn't tolerate Vincent's wish to disappear, he hated it in his heart. When Elliot was struggling for his life—even though he didn't realize it, Vincent just casually threw it away. Why he didn't just give his life to Elliot—who was clearly needed it far more than him?

Leo clutched his left arm that was felt cold tightly, and leaned on the silent corridor wall. He could felt tears flowed down his cheeks, wet and slowly like raindrops fell on the oak tree at autumn.

He didn't know he was crying for what-or perhaps, for who. Maybe it was for Elliot. Or for his aching chest.

_Or maybe, for Elliot.  
_  
Leo wiped his eyes softly with his sleeve. Yes, he was crying for Elliot—and silently he felt guilty because he knew that his dear, his dear friend wouldn't like it.

* * *

He just finished dusting the piano's cover, when he saw an unfamiliar music paper—one that he never saw before, on the partiture.

The note was only containing few lines, but it was accompanied with lyrics that was being written under the nots. Leo took the paper, and read the lyrics quietly.

"Gargoyles standing at the front of your gate, trying to tell me to wait..."

Leo was silent for a moment. He knew that handwriting, which letters had sharp edge and was written in strong trace.

_This was Elliot's handwriting.  
_  
He read the next line, and realizing that the song didn't even reach the end of the paper—it was an unfinished one. Leo smiled sadly, and silently whispered the song lyrics—before took a seat in front of the piano.

The first stroke felt strange—but when Leo finished playing the second line of the song, he could felt an atmosphere of calmness and grace that was oozing from the melody.

_Almost like Statice...  
_  
—but this one was slower, and the chord changed fewer times on each lines.

"_Trying to tell me to wait, but I can't wait to see you..._"

Leo slowed down the tempo, starting to enjoy that song.

"_But I can't wait to see you..._"

His fingers dancing slowly, like a mockingbird's wings that flapped, ready to fly from an old church's canopy.

"_So I run like I'm mad to heaven's door..._"

The chord was changed, and Leo smiled softly when he read the next line's lyrics.

"_I don't wanna be bad, I won't cheat you no more..._"

He missed Elliot. He was running for Elliot now, even if his breathing was half-choked and his heart beating rapidly.

"_Roses, Bel Air, take me there..._"

.

.

He was knocking on the heaven's door with all his heart, only to meet him; Elliot Nightray—his only and dearest friend that he ever had.

* * *

_Roses, Bel Air, take me there _

_I've been waiting to meet you..._

* * *

**notes**: thank you for reading. I wish you enjoyed this story.

.

**_#np:_** Lana Del Rey - Bel Air

(_jakarta, 17/08/2014_)


End file.
